


I love me

by SharksAbyss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, F/M, Fluff, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Hurt/Comfort, It gets just a lil sensual, M/M, Mostly Pink/Steven, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Selfcest, Stevencest - Freeform, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharksAbyss/pseuds/SharksAbyss
Summary: Pink Steven floated in the dark empty abyss of what used to be a wonderful beautiful embrace of self love. Steven didn't want him anymore, so he was going to give Steven just that. He'll take away all of the pain and suffering for Steven. Steven would only be human now, he won't have to deal with the trauma that his mother caused. Pink Steven know's this is selfish but this is for Steven. He'll take it all away..no more hurtful memories, no more suffering, and no more Pink Steven.--“I-I’m sorry but..who are all of you?” Steven looks around suddenly feeling very intimidated by everyone’s shocked stares and even the gem half’s attention turned to him. Did Steven say something wrong?Greg feels himself choking up in fear, “Don’t you remember..?” A question they’re all dreading to ask.“N-no I’m sorry…you all seem really nice though..” Steven says hesitantly.Lapis balls her fist together in a rush frustration, “you have something to do with this don’t you?!” She barks at Pink Steven.The gem half freezes in place unsure of what he did wrong. “It’s not supposed to happen this way…” Pink Steven says quietly. “He’s not supposed to forget any of you…”
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196





	1. Take care of him

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah!! I haven't written an actual fanfic in awhile so please excuse my bad writing!! I really didn't intend on shipping stevencest at first but dammit the art and fanfics got me hooked-  
> Updates will be a little slow but I've got this entire fic planned out, I just need to write it out now haha,,  
> Anyways I'm sorry if it gets a little confusing or if you get lost within the fanfic!

Tears splashed onto the ocean surface with loud waves rippling to the beach shore. The group of gems and humans continued to hug Steven with high hopes that they’d be able to bring the sweet boy they know back. The monster whimpered in submission and glowed a bright pink before shrinking down to Steven’s size, however what happened next the group never predicted would happen. The glowing form split into two halves shocking everyone around but nevertheless kept their sights on being there to help Steven. On one side there appeared to be the Steven that they all knew, with his peachy face and chocolate brown hair. His eyes looked dragged and tired as his body collapsed into Garnet’s arms catching him just before he would’ve fallen onto the Cluster’s hand. Greg and Connie rushed to his side and quickly covered him up with what spare clothes they had. Connie gently touched his forehead and looked over to realize his gem was missing from his belly. 

“W-where is his gem..?” Connie stuttered out afraid that something went wrong to potentially harm Steven even further. Garnet didn’t answer her question but only looked over at the other glowing form of light separated from Steven’s corrupted form. The group watched in silence as the form landed gently onto the Cluster’s hand. A pink colored version of Steven appeared before them with a blank expression on his face. Connie recognized this side of Steven and figured that’s why his gem was missing, they must’ve unfused during their transformation back.

The pink version of Steven, or his gem half, walked over to Steven’s weak figure and gently placed a kiss on Steven’s forehead. The healing powers activated in a second and with that Steven gently opened his eyes. With sighs of relief the group around relaxed. Pink Steven lingered his gaze at the boy held in Garnet’s arms before moving away gently. The gems and Connie stare in confusion as Pink Steven continues to move away from Steven.

“Aren’t you supposed to fuse back together..?” Connie asks out quietly staring directly into Pink Steven’s eyes. He knows this girl, he faintly remembers seeing her back in White’s tower.

“No.”, Pink Steven says in a monotone voice almost robotic. “I..” Something’s not right with what he means to say next. “I can’t protect him..” Everyone stares in confusion at the gem half, what did he mean by that? Of course he can protect Steven, he’s been doing it for practically this boy’s entire life.

“He...Steven. Steven, needs you. He needs you to fuse with him so he can be himself!”, says Connie who clenches down on her shirt in frustration. They are so close to making things better, of course it has to get more complicated, but this is for Steven.

“No..I can’t...he’s safer without me..” Pink states, leaving it at that. Everyone only observes in silence unsure of what to say next. How can they convince Steven’s gem half to fuse back when he’s so intent on staying apart?

“...Steven..are you okay?” Garnet asks out quietly, keeping her gaze focused on him.

Pink Steven freezes. Those words pierce him hard. Before his thoughts overwhelm him he carefully chooses his next words. “Take care of him.” he turns away to depart, but is stopped abruptly in his tracks when he hears Steven behind him.

“I-I’m sorry but..who are all of you?” Steven looks around suddenly feeling very intimidated by everyone’s shocked stares and even the gem half’s attention turned to him. Did Steven say something wrong? 

Greg steps in, concern and confusion painting his face, “H-hey kiddo it’s me..you know..your dad..?” Steven blinks up at the older man in confusion.

“My dad..?”

“Yeah, it’s me…” Steven’s expression doesn’t change. Greg feels himself choking up in fear, “Don’t you remember..?” A question they’re all dreading to ask.

“N-no I’m sorry…you all seem really nice though..” Steven says hesitantly.

“What happened..?” Amethyst asks out quietly.

Lapis balls her fist together in a rush frustration, “you have something to do with this don’t you?!” She barks at Pink Steven.

The gem half freezes in place unsure of what he did wrong. “It’s not supposed to happen this way…” Pink Steven says quietly. “He’s not supposed to forget any of you…”

“What do you mean forget?” Bismuth speaks up.

“I took away his...pain. I took away memories that have hurt him.. I hold those memories but...I didn’t intend to make him forget any of you.” Pink Steven stares in confusion at Steven who looks back at him.

“Then fuse back with him.” Lapis demands. She’ll do anything to help Steven, afterall he helped her when she needed help the most.

“No.”

“He needs you.”

“No, he does not.”

“He forgot us because of-“

“Lapis...don’t. If..he doesn’t want to.. he doesn’t have to. Steven has been through enough, we’ll think of something else.” Connie says. The Cluster starts to glitch more often than not so it places the group back to shore before deforming again. Garnet places Steven on a chair Pearl brought from inside the house for him to sit on as the group reintroduces themselves again as Connie’s mother suggested for patients with amnesia. “Your name is Steven Quartz Universe. You are-“

“Human.” Pink Steven interrupts Connie. “Greg Universe is your father and your mother is Rose Quartz.” His mouth felt foul after saying her name.

Connie cleared her throat. “As I was saying, you live here in Beach City, your hometown. Anyways, I’m Connie. I live in another town nearby and I’m one of your friends…” Feeling too embarrassed to mention they’re actually more than just friends she looks over at Greg and nods for his turn to speak.

Greg smiles kindly yet nervously, he wants to make a good impression on his kid again knowing this is approaching a blank slate of Steven not the Steven they knew and loved via memories. “Hey there kiddo, like I mentioned before I’m your dad. As uh…he said.. my name is Greg Universe.” Steven smiled slightly feeling a sense of obligated love to his father.

“Yo, I’m your friend Amethyst. Hope you don’t mind me being around dude, think of our relationship like roommates.” Amethyst internally sighed, was her introduction good enough? What did Steven think of her now? He doesn’t look all that impressed but at least she got the important information across right?

“I’m Pearl and I’m a sort of roommate as well..? Well I’m more of a uh..parent figure I guess. Either way you’ll see me around the house every once in a while.” She holds a smile in front of her worry that maybe she came off too strong. Really? Parent figure? After the lack of attention she gave Steven for him to go as far as being corrupted? Right.

“I’m Garnet and I’m a sort of guardian. I’ll be around the temple sometimes too.” Garnet keeps her composure in front of Steven and the rest. She needed to be strong in this moment to give Steven the impression she’s always ready to be there for him. Maybe she should’ve mentioned Ruby and Sapphire though…

“I’m Lapis, I’m one of your friends. I live over by Little Homeschool with Peridot.” Maybe she sounded too harsh. She could’ve added a little more to it too but maybe now’s not the greatest time to get personal.

“I am the amazing Peridot-“

“Get to the point Peri, details later.” Amethyst chuckles out.

“Right, well I’m also one of your friends Steven who lives by Little Homeschool.” She wasn’t very impressive was she? Peridot shrunk internally and felt herself getting very insecure. Would Steven still enjoy watching Camp Pining Hearts with her? Is she or anyone even considered a friend or family member still now that he’s lost his memories?

“And I’m Bismuth! I’m one of your friends by Little Homeschool and quite a craftsman. If you ever need something Steven just gimme a call and we’re back in Bismuth.” Bismuth paused in awkwardness...maybe the pun was a bad idea, or at least it would’ve been one if Steven hadn’t started laughing at the corny pun. That put Bismuth a little more at ease, was that good enough of an introduction?

“Hello Steven, I’m Blue diamond but you can call me Blue. I’m your..ah um…”

“Aunt”, Pink Steven adds in.

“Yes that’s right, your Aunt. I’m up in home world most of the time so I don’t often get to see you, I hope you understand.” Steven’s expression showed he was a little confused as to how this giant blue lady was his aunt but he shrugged it off.

“I’m Yellow diamond, or just Yellow works too. I’m also one of your Aunts Steven and I’m also up in home world so you won’t see me often either.” Another giant one color aunt?

“And I am White diamond, or White will do. Steven my sweet boy I’m also one of your aunts. I hope you don’t miss us too much at home world. I’m sorry we don’t get to visit often.” Woah...does height run in the family..?

“Annddd- don’t forget about me! I’m Spinel, one of your best friends! You taught me soooo much Steven! I live at home world with the diamonds though so you won’t see me much either!”

Steven smiles kindly at all of them, taking note to remember their faces and names. They just all seem so kind and as people of familiarity..he can’t quite figure it out yet but he’s sure that’s why they’re all introducing themselves so friendly and openly. Except for one.

“Hey, wait who are you?” Steven asks, pointing to Pink Steven.

Pink Steven pauses for a second, his human half still pointing to him in expectancy for an answer. “Not important.” Is all he managed to muster out before walking away from the group.

Steven stares dumbfoundead at the pink boy walking away from the rest of the group. Not important? Steven felt a little off being quickly met with such an open answer. Did he do something bad in the past to the pink boy? Maybe there’s more to him than meets the eye.

Connie looks down at her phone and sighs. “I’m sorry everyone I have to go. My mom’s asking me to come home soon and I don’t want to worry her. I trust you guys got this figured out though and I’ll be back sometime the day after tomorrow.” Everyone waves their farewells to Connie as she takes Lion for a ride home. Steven watches in awe as the pink Lion takes his friend away through a portal created by roars and almost didn’t notice he naturally placed his hand on his belly button. That’s odd? Almost as if it was second nature to him, but Steven put it off for now. He’s sure it’s nothing to worry about.

The diamonds and Spinel bid their farewell too and left to go back to Homeworld once the gems reassured they could take care of Steven from there. A giant lady figure lifted off from the ground and jumped into the sky to what Steven assumes will be homeworld. The gems lead Steven inside the house and he observes about noticing how one part seems to be like a normal house and the other part looks like a sort of cave.

“This is your bedroom up here and your bathroom is down here- oh! And your kitchen is over here.” Peridot exclaims excitedly personally enjoying the house tour.

“Wow..so this is where I live..?” Steven says a little overwhelmed.

“Yep! This baby is all yours.” Peridot responds back impressed with her own touring skills. Steven looks around the house walking over to the kitchen table he gently placed his hand on the surface. The smooth polished wood felt welcoming under his hand like as if his body already knew it was home. He looked up top to see paintings of either himself or other people who introduced themselves to him today but one in particular caught his attention.

“Who’s that?” He points up to the giant painting of a pink lady.

“That’s your mother. She’s gone now..” Greg answered feeling a sad yet humble remorse for his deceased wife.So that was his mom...she looks so elegant and beautiful. Was he as pretty as his mother? Come to think of it he doesn’t quite recall how he himself looks like..

Steven walks over to the bathroom and clicks the light on. He notices there are some glass bottles in the trash can and something about those bottles gave him an ominous feeling. Shrugging it off again Steven looked around before facing the mirror. His heart faltered a bit. Why did he look practically identical to the pink boy? Was he his twin brother? Why was the other so pink if so? Steven sighed to himself, that pink guy is holding back a lot of information Steven just feels it for sure.

Exiting the bathroom a sudden wave of exhaustion hit Steven and he placed a hand to the wall for support. Pearl noticed his distress upon exiting and quickly helped him make his way to his bed. Steven smiled appreciateingly up at Pearl as she helped him into his bed. His bed felt soft and it wrapped a warm feeling of comfort around him before his eyes slowly closed drifting his mind into sleep. Pearl’s expression softened and she made her way downstairs to the group.

“So...what now..?” Pearl says quietly. The group was completely silent, Amethyst and Pearl looked up to Garnet who seemed just as stuck as the rest.

“He needs to fuse back with Steven.” Lapis says crossing her arms together. They all turn their attention over to Pink Steven who stays out of their group and off to the side staring tentatively outside the window.

Garnet walks over to Pink Steven and gently places her hand on his shoulder. He turns to face her a blank expression plastered on his face. “..Steven…we need you to fuse back together so you can be you again…” Garnet says softly but sternly enough to get it across to Pink Steven that this is a need.

Pink Steven knows he’s being selfish right now, but isn’t this what Steven wanted? For so long before they unfused he felt the hate for being half gem. He felt the disgust with himself for being different. He felt the anger that he couldn’t live a normal life. Steven didn’t want him anymore. With all these negative emotions overwhelming Steven’s mentality Pink Steven ended up getting corrupted but he never meant to drag Steven into becoming the monster with him. All he ever seemed to do was hurt Steven anymore...Steven would be better off without him. “No.” Pink says quietly keeping his answer the same as before.

“We understand you’re both still in a stressful time right now Steven, and we’ll always be here for you but right now you need to find yourself again. So please, we’re begging you to fuse back into yourself.” Garnet wasn’t sure if she even could convince...Steven, if it even still was Steven, to fuse back. She didn’t like the idea of urging a fusion but she didn’t like seeing Steven this divided either.

“I can’t do it.” Pink Steven replies feeling a sense of guilt drag himself down.

Lapis scoffs and mutters under her breath, “can't or won’t.” Pink Steven knows Lapis means well and clearly is misguiding her anger to replace her worry. He knows she cares for Steven just as much as any of the others do but he couldn’t help but feel like her statement shot him with poison. He felt sick with himself. She was right, he wouldn’t fuse with Steven not because he can’t but because he won’t. He didn’t want to burden his human half anymore with being part gem.

“Lapis your sass isn’t going to help bring back Steven faster.” Peridot whispered back to her blue friend. Lapis softens her anger and looks away a little shamed.

Pink Steven felt hurt. As much as they say they’re here for him they truly only want the Steven up in bed sleeping and the Steven who's a fusion. They didn’t want him, the gem half, a reminder of Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond. The constant burden of what she did or who she was. They don’t care about Pink Steven. That was fine though, Pink Steven can take care of himself. Besides they can protect Steven all they want now and they’ll definitely do a better job than Pink Steven ever could.

“Um..Steven..please...we need you to fuse with yourself again so everything can go back to normal..we can help you through your problems.” Pearl spoke in her motherly voice bringing her hand down to Pink Steven’s other shoulder.

Steven would be safer without him. “No.” Steven hates him. “He needs you all.” The gems don’t want him, they only need him for fusion. “He’ll love you all again.” He’s worthless. “I need to go.” Directive failed. “Take care of him.” Pink Steven turns to face the group from the warp pad. He hadn’t even realized when he stepped up to it but before the group could reach out to him he warped away.


	2. The room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof- this chapter took me awhile! I hope you guys like it! :,D  
> I'm gonna try to get out Chapter 3 sooner but no promises!

The light from outside the window shined faintly into the room with a welcoming embrace. Steven woke up in a bed he almost forgot was his from yesterday; he sat up slightly trying to remember all of the people who introduced themselves to him yesterday. Surprisingly out of all of them the one he seemed to remember the most was the only person who refused to introduce themselves to him, the pink boy who looked almost exactly like him. He laughs a little to himself that of course the person he’d remember the most is the person who gave him the least information of who they are to him. He got off the bed and stumbled a bit before regaining his composure, his belly rumbled for food and he instinctively walked over to the kitchen area downstairs. Steven observed a little puzzled at which cabinets were where he placed cereal and ended up opening every cabinet from left to right. Steven placed the box of cereal onto the table next to a bowl he grabbed from one of the cabinets. He opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of soy milk placing that next to the bowl on the table and closed the fridge door. He looked back at his set of breakfast and felt something was missing- ah right. “Spoons..where are the spoons..” He muttered underneath his breath.

“Left drawer by the sink.” Amethyst said, making Steven jump slightly.

“O-oh it’s you, how long have you been there haha..” Steven saw Amethyst sit back relaxed on the kitchen counter and relaxed his nerves while making his way over to the left drawer.

“Just got here and noticed you were missing a spoon. Anyways I came by to check up on ya to let you know that we’ll be spending the day together to help you remember us a bit more.” Amethyst jumped off the counter and grabbed an egg from the fridge for her to snack on.

“Okay, cool. Are we going somewhere in specific..?” Steven asked, sitting himself on a stool and pouring his cereal and milk into his bowl.

“Mmm..if you count my room as specific then sure. Garnet said something about how the rooms might bring back some memories or at least try to help you remember. I don’t see how that works but it’s worth a shot.” Steven listened as he took in a spoonful of cereal and chewed. He watched as Amethyst cracked open the raw egg to spill the yolk and egg whites into the sink before nomming on the egg shells. He blinked in confusion at her and paused his eating before swallowing his recent bite of cereal. Amethyst notices his confused expression and laughs a little. “Right..you must’ve forgotten we’re gems.” Gems..? Steven’s expression doesn’t change. “Ah..how do I explain this..?” Amethyst contemplates for a moment. “Were actually these gems on our bodies, the rest of our forms are made of light.” Amethyst points to the gem on her chest while explaining. “We can use powers like summoning a weapon or shape shifting.” ‘What is something that Pearl would say?’ was all Amethyst could think about. “Some of us have special powers depending on what kind or type of gem we are.” Steven nods and swallows the last bite of his cereal. Amethyst sighs internally she was not the right kind of person to explain all of this stuff to Steven.

“That’s pretty cool. Is anybody else a gem..?” Steven asks out while putting his bowl in the sink to wash later.

“Yeah, there’s me, Garnet, Pearl..basically everyone you met yesterday besides your dad and Connie, they’re human.” Steven hums in acknowledgement. Since his dad, Greg, was human that must mean his mom is a gem since his aunts, the diamonds, are gems; well that’s what he’s assuming anyways.

“Well I’m ready when you are Amethyst.”

“Yep, just might wanna get some actual clothes on ya dude.” Amethyst says trailing off with slight laughter. Steven looks down and realizes he’s still in yesterday’s clothes he woke up in. He kind of assumed this is what he wore regularly before his memory loss, which was in his personal opinion an odd choice of clothing but he didn’t question it before.

“Uh, do you know where all my clothes are then..?” Steven asks, a little embarrassed.

“No clue dude, but you should look around your bed, either way I’ll be down here when you’re actually ready.” Amethyst responds making her way to the couch to sit down.

Steven walks up the stairs to his bedroom and looks around. There’s a cubby above his headboard with a red shirt with a yellow printed star folded inside it. He grabs it and unfolds it to see that it’s much too small for him now. Maybe it was an old favorite of his? Steven places the shirt on his bed keeping a mental note to fold it and place it back into the wall cubby when he comes back. He notices a drawer to his left and opens it up to see neatly folded light blue and black shirts with printed yellow stars. Steven grabs one of the light blue shirts for now and takes off the small green jacket on him. He put on the light blue shirt and almost walked down the stairs if not for realizing maybe he should put on an actual pair of pants first… Steven continues to rummage through his drawers before finding a nice pair of jeans to wear. Perfect! Steven finishes dressing up and makes his way down the stairs. “Alright, I’m ready now.”

“Nice, lookin good dude. Haven’t seen you wear one of those blue shirts in awhile.” Steven smiles a bit at the compliment and follows Amethyst to supposedly her room. They met a door with five gemstones and as Amethyst approached it her gem along with the purple gemstone on the door started glowing in sync. The door split open and Amethyst walked in first followed by Steven. Steven gawked at how much furniture and items were inside of the room. He noticed some piles were organized by certain traits and some were just random.

“Sooo...what’re the piles of stuff for?”

“Oh these are just some things I collected over the years. This pile is for neat trinkets I find.” Amethyst points to a pile of things like charms and wind chimes of the sort. “And over here is some furniture I stole.” She points to a pile of indoor house items.

“Y-you stole those?!” Steven sputters out. “Amethyst, you gotta return these-"

“I’m just messin with ya Steven.” Amethyst cuts in laughing. She slouches over a bit slapping her knee. “Aw man..ha you should’ve seen the look on your face haha..”

Steven relaxes and chuckles, so Amethyst was a prankster. “What else is in your room?”

“Mmmm..? Oh- wait, Steven there was something I wanted to show you. Now it’s somewhere around here.” Amethyst says going over to a pile of her things, moving bits and pieces around. “Ugh, not in here. Must be over here then.” She throws piles of furniture around swinging over Steven’s head and landing somewhere else in Amethyst’s room. She sighs not finding what she's looking for in that pile either and continues to rummage through more piles. Steven ducks under a rubber duck and tennis racket to be hit in the chest with a stuffed pillow that sends him backwards with an 'oof'. Although it was just a pillow the force that Amethyst used to throw the pillow back sent Steven enough to have him fall backwards. Steven fell and instead of landing onto the cave floor he fell through a puddle into another room of warmer temperature. Steven would’ve fell straight onto the floor if not caught by a pink bubble who held him above the ground and floated to the ground slowly unable to hold his gravity. Steven got off of the bubble once it was close enough to the ground for him not to sprain a knee.

Steven looked at the bubble’s containments which was a bag of chips. Huh, that's one way to save food he supposes. “Alright...um.. so if I fell from above that must mean all I’ve gotta do to get back is to climb up.” He stares up at the ceiling and doubt takes over his facial expression. Which hole did he come from..? “Maybe it’s this one.” Steven says thinking aloud and climbs up a slim polished crystal pole. The pole seemed to take forever to climb up when the fall was so short but eventually he found his footing into a room. This didn’t seem like Amethyst’s room but maybe he could find a way back to it through this room.

It was filled with fluffy clouds in various shades of pink and Steven curiously walked further into it. This room only seemed to be filled with clouds though so Steven turned around to climb up the pole again but it disappeared. Huh? It was right here wasn’t it? Steven walked over to where he swore it was and felt around in case the clouds were covering it to feel nothing. He sighed, of course, now he’s just more lost. Steven wandered around the room seeing an endless expanse of sky and clouds until he spotted a pink figure in the distance. Maybe he could ask for help! Steven walked up until he was within hearing distance of the other being.

“Um hey! I’m pretty lost, can you help me out of here?”, Steven asked out seeing Pink Steven turn around to face him. “Oh..it’s you.”, Steven mutters out quietly. The other didn’t respond but only kept his unchanging expressionless face, facing towards Steven. What was Steven doing in Rose’s room? “Um..I’m sorry for intruding.. I got lost in the rooms and climbed up a pole to get back to Amethyst, but I ended up here and I couldn’t find the pole again so I wanted to see if I could find an exit..” Steven fumbled with his hands nervous under the intense gaze of the other.

Pink Steven instinctively felt a little bad for Steven and immediately wanted to come over and comfort the other due to his gem urges but resisted.“Door.” Pink Steven said as a request to the room. The faster he gets Steven back to his home the faster Pink can continue to avoid him. He only came here because he had nowhere else to go at the moment, in fact he’s still learning where exactly does he belong now that he’s separating himself away from Steven. The room created the door Steven saw earlier entering Amethyst’s room. Pink Steven pointed his finger to the exit and Steven walked over to it seeing it open up to nothing on the other side. Steven questioningly walked through it and looked back over at Pink Steven in confusion. “Real door.” Pink Steven requested in a little different tone of voice. The room created a door that said ‘real’ and Steven found himself laughing contrasted by Pink Steven’s poker face.

“Can the room make what I tell it to do too?” Steven asks out a little excited. Pink Steven actually wasn’t quite sure of the answer to that and stood idly as Steven excitedly faced an empty expanse of cloud. “Umm..make a giant cake!” For the first few seconds the room did nothing but then a formation of clouds formed a giant fluffy cake. Huh, so the room still listened to Steven even with his gem separated away from him. Steven excitedly took a bite out of the giant cake but ended up chomping onto clouds instead. “Well I guess that makes sense.”, Steven said and turned back over to face Pink Steven. A voice in the back of his head started to wonder again who exactly this person- no, gem..meant to him. “So um…”

“Exit.” Pink Steven interrupts and watches as another fake door appears before them. Fine. If the room won’t give the door Pink Steven will just find it. “Follow.”

Steven listens to the request and follows Pink Steven through the pink cloudy room. Was he looking for the door or the pole? Steven stays silent while following but as he continues to take in the details from the boy in front of him, he is wearing a bomber jacket and Steven wonders if maybe he had one too. Come to think of it, Steven didn’t even know why this gem looked like him or even his name-! “Um hey, I feel kind of bad that I don’t even know your name. Mind telling me?”, Steven asks out.

Pink Steven’s name..? Well he’s Steven, or well a part of Steven. He couldn’t just tell Steven that his name is also Steven, that gives away a lot. What even would be his name though if it wasn’t Steven? Stephan? No. Steve? No. Pink Diamond? Definitely a no.

“Um, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.” Steven said, feeling a little disappointed.

Pink Steven shook his head, “I don’t have one.”

Steven blinked at that and hummed to himself. “Really? Not even a nickname..?” Pink Steven only shook his head again. “Hmm.. well lets give you one! How about Cloud like these pink clouds? Ah no.. that’s not right.” Steven continued to contemplate keeping his hand on his chin. Pink Steven stopped in his tracks, this was hopeless the room could go on forever practically. “Maybe Star?” Steven asked, pointing to the star print on Pink Steven’s mirrored shirt on Steven’s previous clothes before they turned into a monster. “Oh wait- I’m wearing a star shirt too so that won’t work..” Pink Steven’s lip slightly perked up in amusement that Steven was trying to give him a name. “Ah of course-! It’s so obvious, Pink! You should be named Pink.” Pink Steven’s slight smile dropped and he shook his head ‘no’, the first reaction Steven’s got from him since he started giving out nicknames. “Oh come on, I mean- you’re the color Pink! You don’t have to like it to have it be your name.” Steven said. Pink Steven’s expression didn’t change. “I don’t hear a ‘no’~” Steven said teasingly. Pink opened his mouth to say ‘no’ but was shoved in the face with a pillow that Steven requested from the room. Pink Steven moved the pillow away from his face and opened his mouth to say ‘no’ again but had his mouth covered by Steven’s hand. Suddenly a rush of energy ran through Steven’s body and a gut feeling within him told him one thing ‘need’. Pink watched as Steven’s eyes slightly widened in intrigue and curiosity. Big mistake that Pink let his guard down. Pink quickly reacts and moves away from Steven. He starts fast-walking away and mutters out 'exit' to the room.

“W-wait! Block the exit-!” Steven exclaims, already moving his legs to catch up with Pink. Pink stops abruptly seeing the exit blocked with chains and requests to have the chains removed. Before he could open the door, stairs erupt beneath him and carry him above the door. Pink looks down back over at Steven who catches up to him on the stairs and speaks in an urgent voice, “Wait-! Pink, just who are you?”

“Nothing.” Pink said back and jumped up high into the clouds.

Steven faltered for a bit seeing how high Pink jumped but in a determined voice he asked, “Please bring me up to him room.” A giant hand erupts from beneath Steven and raises him up to Pink. Pink notices a giant hand coming up to him bringing Steven along and their eyes meet again. “Pink! Who are you to me?!” Steven exclaims again.

“Not important.” Pink says. Pink forces gravity to fall on him and he crashes onto the room floor. “Exit.” A door pops up but before Pink can exit once again Steven uses the room to his advantage to block the door. Pink’s eyebrow twitches slightly in annoyance hearing the giant hand gently land and Steven jumping off of it to catch up with Pink. Alright, he’ll just out smart Steven. “Mattress behind me.”

Steven runs straight into a soft mattress and groans slightly from impact. He moves away from the mattress and peeks to the side to find Pink nowhere in sight. Where..? “Pink! You can’t hide from me forever! If you’re not important then why do you look like me?” Steven exclaimed looking around for the Pink gem.

Pink hid behind clouds and thought how on earth could he even explain to Steven why he looks like him. He can’t just let Steven know about who or what Pink is and that he’s his missing half. It came too close with contact already; Steven’s already yearning to know Pink more and honestly it’s killing Pink inside. He wants to be whole again with Steven badly, but that’s just his gem directive talking, he can grow out of it. Steven didn’t want him anymore so why would Steven want him now? He’ll think of a fake story to give to Steven, he’ll do whatever he can to protect Steven from himself. “I’m a gem made to care for other gems…The gems we care for we copy the appearance of. I’m very expendable…”

Steven’s voice seemed closer, “But why? I’m not a gem, you told me I was human yesterday.” Pink thought for a bit before he felt two hands touch his back and Steven excitedly peered over Pink’s shoulder. “There you are!” Cover blown. Pink shrugged Steven off him but felt Steven’s human hands reach out to his arms again. “Please wait Pink, I’m sorry if in the past before I lost my memories that I hurt you..but now that I don’t have any memories I want to make it up to you!”

Pink felt his gem beating with hope. Steven, he….no he’ll learn to dislike Pink eventually. He’ll learn to hate Pink again if he did it before. He won’t let Steven get hurt again because of Pink. “Your aunts gave me to you.” Pink gently pushed Steven down to the room floor. “I was supposed to be your caretaker, but Earth is where all gems are free to be who they are so I choose to not be your caretaker.” He pins Steven onto the floor from above and stares directly into the human boy’s eyes once again. Steven’s face has a slight flush of red along his cheeks. “I was yours but **I** don’t want to be anymore.” Even though they’re meant to be mirror images, Steven’s chocolate brown eyes are missing the diamond shaped pupils in Pink’s eyes. Instead they’re full of determination and yearning for something Steven hasn’t quite figured out yet. “Exit.”

The room creates the open exit beneath Steven and he falls through it. Before the door closes completely Steven fumbles with his words but manages to say his departing words, “I-I think you’re pretty important Pink.”

The door shuts and Pink lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He stands back up as his gem races with need to feel Steven again. No. He has to stay away from Steven. Pink will just hurt him again. Steven doesn’t want him anymore. Pink walks away from the door and retreats further into the room. Finally, he’s alone again. He needed to get away from anywhere Steven could contact him as soon as he could. Maybe he could hide in the old kindergartens on Homeworld? A dark place he could stay and hide away forever, he didn’t have anything to do anymore anyways.

Pink sat down onto the cloudy floor and closed his eyes, recalling the times when he was still with Steven, at first it was nothing and he maintained the form of a baby along with Steven. It wasn’t until Steven’s very first laugh that something came to life within the empty expanse, it bloomed with warmth, happiness, and Pink started to laugh with Steven. It was wonderful being there with Steven through his times of growing up. He remembered when Steven first started playing ukulele or when Steven first tried a cookie cat. He remembers back when Steven was just about 7 years old and he was out riding his scooter on the sidewalk, he really wanted to try out a cool trick he saw some other kids doing a while back but ended up scraping his knee instead. Pink remember’s Steven getting really embarrassed and not wanting to tell his dad so Pink healed the scrape for Steven. Steven didn’t question it but was obviously happy to see it gone so he could avoid admitting his injury to his dad, even though he ended up confessing about it later on when Greg and him went to get fries that evening; but just seeing and feeling Steven being happy about something that Pink did for him made Pink feel not only what Steven felt but happy in his own way like maybe Pink could make Steven happy. He remembers encouraging the boy through times when he wanted to learn how to control the gem powers and feeling how confident he was when he finally managed to summon his shield or create a bubble. Pink remembers..feeling wanted.. in every way, in every form, and in every situation but.. Steven didn’t want him anymore.

When Steven started to grow into his middle teenage years he started to think more about their mother and what she did. It started off small, just a small insecurity that maybe Steven would end up like his mother because of his gem and it was pushed to the side but never forgotten. When Spinel showed up it only got worse. This insecurity Steven kept at the back of his mind started to infect him and eventually slowly started to overwhelm Pink’s realm. Steven was hurting badly and Pink tried to take off as much as he could off Steven’s shoulder’s but eventually that just led to Steven becoming pink and expressing his diamond powers more through his negative emotions. The desire to be apart only grew stronger with every passing day and eventually it was clear Steven did not want him anymore.

Hearing the sound of rain falling made Pink open his eyes to see the room was having a rain storm. He felt the rain fall onto him and he fell backwards to lie onto the cloudy floor. What does Steven even think of him now? He gave Pink a name; sure, it was his mother’s previous name when she was a diamond but..isn’t it his own now? Steven gave it to him after all and she’s gone anyway. Maybe that name was okay..He is Pink now, not her. Surely Steven won’t miss him up in homeworld’s old kindergarten though..he’s not important after all..

_The slightly flushed human boy looked directly into his eyes. ‘I-I think you’re pretty important Pink.’_

Pink pauses his thoughts and slowly brings a hand up to his face to feel a slight smile come to his lips.


	3. A magnet for trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahaisdvgfavhfaw I'm so sorry this took me longer than anticipated to write out! I got busy with some life things and really wasn't completely sure how to write Pink or Steven in this chapter. This is definitely one of the more longer chapters! Sorry again if it gets a bit confusing! Also thank you all so much for the lovely comments! It really touches my heart to see/hear you guys like this. I was really worried my writing was too messy to comprehend or if maybe I wasn't writing the characters really on character? (haha,,)

Steven laid in his bed unsure of what time it was anymore. It’s been a few days since his encounter with Pink inside, apparently his mother’s room, and hasn’t seen the gem since. He wondered what Pink was doing right now since he learned from Pearl that gem’s don’t need sleep. He wondered if Pink had a hobby and if maybe they had something in common that they’d both like to do. The light from the moon and stars shined dimly through Steven’s bedroom window and he laid there pondering unable to sleep. The first few days since he woke up with amnesia were nice, he hung out with Amethyst the first day, then Pearl, Garnet, Lapis, and tomorrow is going to be Peridot. It was nice getting to know each of the individual gems and knowing he was surrounded and loved by so many nice folks.

Amethyst was like an older sister to him. She found him again shortly outside the temple by the warpad after Pink forced Steven to leave. She was obviously worried about what happened to Steven and he unexpectedly was met with a tight hug as Amethyst said, “Try not to disappear again ya dork.” She showed him what she wanted to show originally which was an old video game console they used to play together on, it didn’t seem to work anymore due to old age but Amethyst talked about the games they used to play together on it and the times they shared on the game console. She didn’t only talk about video games, she also talked about how they were close buddies in terms of understanding what each other was going through. They seemed to have a close relationship before, in fact it seemed Steven used to have a close relationship with everyone before.

Pearl and Garnet were both like parent figures to Steven. Pearl helped him with chores and Garnet was always looking out for him. Pearl talked about how he opened a long way of progress for her to heal and move on from loving his mother. She admitted back when he was younger he was a bit intolerable but she grew to love him nonetheless. Garnet talked about how Steven helped her grow too as a gem and how he was and always will be an incredible person. She mentioned two gems he’ll be meeting later on that he hasn’t met yet named Ruby and Sapphire. Steven wondered what they looked like and who they were to him too, most likely family just like everyone else.

Lapis was a sadder story. She seemed a bit awkward at first unsure of how to approach Steven but eventually opened up a lot. Lapis flew them off to a remote place in the forest and used the nearby water to present her story to Steven. She showed being trapped in a mirror until eventually Steven set her free. Her only friend when the universe turned its back on her. She said how she could never be able to express how grateful she is towards Steven for everything he’s done for her. They came to a happy conclusion with some singing and drawing, back at little homeschool.

Steven’s thoughts were interrupted by some very light but not silent footsteps just outside his bedroom. He closed his eyes pretending to be asleep as the quiet creak of the door opening filled the room. The light footsteps slowly made their way to the side of Steven’s bed and then all sound stopped within the room until a pair of lips met Steven’s forehead sending that same rush of energy through his body before like in the room when- Steven opened his eyes to see a familiar bright pink glow to the side of his bed and immediately sat up feeling his heart pick up its pace.

“Y-you’re here!” Steven spoke out, his voice a little hitched due to excitement. Pink stared at Steven a little bewildered, he was awake?? Pink’s mind raced for excuses to come up with, any reason that Pink would sneak up to Steven’s room and kiss his forehead. “Wait..why are you here?” Steven’s excited expression slowly turned to confusion and he waited for Pink to answer. Pink felt himself freezing up. What can he even say? Seconds pass when Pink notices Steven’s confused expression slowly turns to smug when the human realizes Pink wouldn’t confess his motives.

“Don’t look.” was all Pink managed to say before turning his head to the side to turn his full attention away from Steven. Steven’s smile only seemed to grow more, although the gem in front of him didn’t show much of a change in terms of expression, Steven could swear he feels that the gem in front of him was extremely embarrassed to be caught red handed.

“Came to kiss me goodnight Pink?” Steven teased, finding much amusement in the pink gem carefully glancing back over at Steven. “It’s okay to admit it, I know I’m irresistible.” Steven said before bursting into laughter at how dumb he must look right now.

“I came to heal you.”

Steven’s laughs stopped and his expression slowly turned to a little concerned. “What do you mean ‘heal’? I’m not hurt am I?” Steven asked out feeling suddenly a little self conscious.

Pink thought of excuses to say, in truth Pink just wanted to make sure Steven was okay for at least everyday to do normal activities. He would come by every night when Steven was asleep to give him a healing kiss. “You still need to recover from when you woke up. I didn’t need to heal you but...the others..wanted you to be okay. Incase.”

Steven nodded at that and sighed a little in relief. They both stayed there in awkward silence for a moment before Steven shifted to make a seat for Pink to sit on the bed next to him. Pink shook his head ‘no’ and made his way to get out of the room. Wait-! Not again!

Steven quickly tried to stop Pink from exiting and used his body to block the bedroom door. Pink didn’t find this very amusing and brought his hands up to move Steven to the side but stopped himself midway. The more contact he has with Steven the more they’re both just going to want to fuse back. Steven’s proud smug smile came back and Pink felt a sudden rebellious urge to go against his current objective right now, just to see that smug smile get wiped off Steven’s face. Pink decided against it and faltered backwards a little, maybe he could escape through the window. Steven proudly said his next words, “Ha! Now you can’t leave!” From where Pink was standing it seems the window could slide up to open, so he could make his escape through there. “1-1 Pink, your move.” Okay, that’s it.

Pink gently placed his hands on Steven’s hips and leaned in slightly keeping his gaze on the other’s face. Steven felt the rush of energy flow through him again by the contact and just now realized how close in proximity he is to the other again. A small blush spread across Steven’s face again and he stared back suddenly feeling very nervous. They stood like that for a couple of more tense seconds before he noticed a very small subtle smirk at the corner of Pink’s lips and was easily hoisted up onto Pink’s shoulder. “P-put me down!!” Steven exclaimed, slightly waving his arms and legs around before being gently tossed onto the bed.

“Sleep.” Pink said as he made his way to the bedroom door to leave. Steven regained his balance and sat up on the bed. He expected Pink to leave immediately after that but Pink paused at the door frame and said loud enough for Steven to hear loud and clear. “2-1.” Steven gawked and quickly jumped off the bed to chase Pink down the bedroom stairs. Pink was much faster than him though and already made it to the warpad before Steven even finished going down his bedroom stairs.

“Unfair!” Steven barked, not being able to stop his smile from forming.

Pink warped away feeling his gem race and covered his face in his hands. Augh..what even was that? A sudden act of impulse? The intense feelings started fading away and Pink relaxed, maybe the more he’s in contact with Steven the more emotional Pink gets. Pink quickly regained his composure upon arriving at his destination, Homeworld. Pink stepped off the warpad and made his way to visit the diamonds. Right, he figured he can’t just hide away forever. He’ll need to deal with all of the gems who want closure about Rose, Pink Diamond; this is for Steven. Pink enters Yellow Diamond’s room and sees the gems around celebrate being reunited with old friends or lovers previously trapped in bubbles. Before he could even announce his presence Yellow Diamond noticed him down below.

“Oh! Uh..Steven? Is that you down there? Turning pink again?” Yellow said, pointing to him.

“No. I’m Pink now.” Pink says. He wants to just get this over and done with.

“Well, obviously you’re the color pink. Did you need something?” Yellow asked as she fixed another gem from their corruption add-ons.

“Yes. I came to give you a message.” This seemed to get Yellow’s attention to turn to him and she paused her work. “Let any gem know that still hates Rose Quartz or Steven to come face me in the old Homeworld kindergarten’s.”

Yellow’s expression changed to concern and she got off her chair to lean down to Pink’s level. “Steven, are you sure you’re alright? Why would you be down in those old places of dirt?”

“Incase they want to fight.” Pink says and watches as Yellow Diamond’s expression doesn’t change. “And..I’m okay.” Was he okay? He wasn’t quite sure but then again everything so far that Pink has been ‘feeling’ has been confusing...

“Well if you insist. You seem confident enough to face them on your own, but if you ever need help just come back to the surface and I’ll be there.” Yellow reassures and goes back to doing her work. Was she doing this right? Being supportive and loving? After years of being a cold hearted army-commanding colonizer Yellow wasn’t sure if she was doing all of this correctly..but everyone can make a change right?

Pink makes his way over to Blue Diamond’s room following the hallways he recalls when Steven followed Spinel over to each of the individual Diamonds. Gentle singing could be heard from down the hallway and Pink enters the giant blue room with gems on floating clouds. Blue Diamond is resting on top of a giant cushion and is singing gently to the gems around her. Pink meant to have his presence be known sooner but felt maybe he shouldn’t disrupt the singing. Once Blue finished her singing Pink spoke up turning everyone’s attention to him, “I came to give a message.”

“Oh Steven! It’s nice to see you again, and you’re pink again..” Blue’s happy expression turned to concern just like Yellow Diamond and Pink shook his head.

“I’m Pink, and I’m okay.” Pink said, bringing a hand up to wave in reassurance. Bodily gestures were to emphasize emotions and phrases right? “But if any gem still hates Rose Quartz or Steven they can talk to me in the old Homeworld kindergartens.”

“But why down there?” Blue asks, leaning down to Pink’s level.

“Incase they want to fight.”

“But fighting’s no good, you can come bring them up to me instead and I can deal with them. I specialize in relaxation and happiness now after all.” Blue said a small smile coming to her lips in hopes she could relieve any stress off of Steven, or in this case Pink. After seeing Steven be corrupted she couldn’t bear the thought of losing another family member again. She’ll do whatever she can to help those that are dear to her.

Pink nods in acknowledgement and heads off to find White Diamond. Earlier when he was planning all of this it didn’t seem that bad talking to the diamonds but now that he’s here making his way to White Diamond’s room a sudden instinct to turn back was pounding inside his gem. Maybe it’s just because of that time when Steven and Pink were unfused for the first time ever. He remembers in one swift motion White pulled Pink away from Steven and everything went black, then with a soft light Pink reformed and everything within his body told him ‘get back to Steven’. He wouldn’t let anything stop him. Pink’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he bumped into the back of Spinel causing her to fall forward stumbling a bit.

Spinel looked back at Pink before jumping up with glee. “STEVEN!!” She flung herself at Pink and instinctively Pink put up a shield. “I didn’t know you came to visit us! How are ya?!” Spinel squeaked moving away from the shield.

Pink didn’t put away the shield at first but slowly relaxed and recalled it. “Okay.”, Pink responded. Spinel, like the diamonds, were still gems he had unsure feelings about mostly because unlike Peridot or Bismuth their negative impacts on Steven were still a little recent and to say it didn’t affect Pink would be a lie.

“Aw well no need to be so stiff Stevie! What are ya up to?” Spinel asks a little too enthusiastically. She’s worried. She knows what it feels like to feel alone, forgotten, and left behind. She knows what it’s like to misdirect your anger and frustration. If she falters this facade of happiness, would that make Steven unhappy? Would that make Steven start to feel bad that maybe he wasn’t good enough to make her happy with him? She won’t let that happen.

“Want to see White.” Pink responded, well not exactly ‘wanted’ to but more of ‘needed’ to. Spinel seemed to beam with joy at hearing that.

“Funny! I was just about to go see her myself. Let’s go together~” Spinel took Pink’s hands in her gloved ones but she couldn’t drag Pink along with her, causing her arms to stretch the distance from where she originally ran from. Spinel stopped in her tracks once she realized Pink wasn’t following and she looked back to him, “Are ya comin or nah?”

Pink took careful steps forward and followed Spinel to White’s room. Spinel let go of Pink once they entered the room and she happily called out to White. The room seemed to be fixed by the damage that Steven caused in his last time here from when he had control of White. White seemed surprised to see Spinel accompanied by Pink and gently waved her arms at them, “Why what brings you two to my room?” White asks, her voice filling the room with a gentle embrace. She raises an eyebrow at seeing Pink being well pink but she keeps quiet.

“Message.” Pink says, his voice suddenly much more flat than usual. White and Spinel both gave him their full attention, curious as to what the pink gem had to say. “Tell any gem that still hates Rose Quartz or Steven to talk to me in the old homeworld kindergarten.” His gem felt on fire, he knew he could easily stand his ground against both Spinel and White but for some reason he felt so nervous standing here in front of both of the gems admitting his plan to protect Steven. Right..this is for Steven. Pink finally relaxes his nerves again and stands a little more confident.

“But why down there Steven? We could fight 'em for ya if you’d like.” Spinel said as if it was an easy solution. 

Before Pink could even give Spinel the same answer as he had given both Yellow and Blue, White spoke to him in a soft voice he hadn’t heard from her before. “Alright, if that’s what you wish for, I’ll let any gem with missing closure know you’re down there to talk with them.” Spinel nodded in agreement and patted Pink on the back. Pink faltered a bit, that went better than expected? He motioned to make his way out of the room but White’s next message stopped him in his tracks, “You should talk to him, he needs you just as much as you need him.”

Pink looked back at White’s caring expression and felt a little guilty. Everybody can make a change huh? He lowered his gaze before exiting the room and tredded slowly down to the old Homeworld kindergarten.

It was empty and barren. Pink emitted a soft light within the dark expanse bringing the surroundings around him to life where the light touched but faded just as quickly as it came. This is where he’ll be staying now..away from Steven..with those passionately determined chocolate brown eyes. Pink stands idle in the center of the Kindergarten waiting for anything. He waited for what felt like hours, the empty walls echoing small sounds from above. From the corner of his eye he notices from out of the shadows a small pink figure walks over to him at a steady pace.

“My diamond..” A pink gem stood before Pink crossing her arms to do a diamond salute. “I’m not sure if you remember me but I am the pink sapphire assigned to your court in response to the rebel gems just a few 6000 years ago.” Pink listened as she spoke. “You bubbled me when I asked why you would rebel against yourself..a Diamond made to conquer and lead us gems..you threw that all away for one planet. I was created to help you win against the rebels, but when I looked into your future I saw you..shapeshifting into Rose Quartz, the rebel leader.” She shifted slightly in discomfort. “I ask you why my Diamond? You called me defective..” How many more gems did Pink Diamond hurt? “Why would you throw everything away..” She de-crossed her arms but didn’t look up at Pink. 

Pink wasn’t sure how to respond to the pink sapphire. She seemed obviously distressed still yet curious to know Rose Quartz’s intentions. Pink thought for a bit and then remembered the video Rose took for Steven. “Pink Diamond is gone. Rose Quartz is gone. All that survives now is her son Steven. Pink Diamond wanted to save Earth, wanted to save gems, and wanted to give way to new life. Everyone can question what she did, and everyone can feel how they want to about her. She’s gone now though and there’s nothing that can be done about it.”

The pink sapphire below nodded in agreement and finally managed to look up at Pink. “I know. I saw everything happen the moment I looked into her future..the fake shattering, the wave of corruption, saving the earth, and the birth of her son Steven.” She expressed a small smile. “Thank you for what you’re doing Steven. Please let me return the favor and see into your future.” Pink didn’t give her a ‘yes’ nor a ‘no’ but the sapphire below already took a peek into the future and her smile turned into an expression of confusion. “I see...a fusion..a ruby and an aquamarine..attacking a small green gem..” What did Peridot and Bluebird have to do with Pink’s future? “..and a human boy who looks like you.” Even Pink’s, lack of expression, face completely drops at hearing Steven being attacked and he’s already booking it out of the kindergarten. He was too far by now to hear the sapphire behind him whisper out, “Goodluck.” 

Steven was warped to Little Homeworld by Peridot, who is his destined buddy today, and has been attending some of her classes helping her with teaching. He was a sort of teacher assistant and actually quite enjoyed his time helping out. When Peridot’s classes are over she plans to rewatch Camp Pining Hearts with Steven later in the evening to spend quality time with him again. They made their way to the greenhouse to get Peridot’s class ready and Peridot tapped her chin in contemplation.

Steven places the books he grabbed from the shelf down and glances over to see Peridot, “Something troubling you?” he asks out.

“Yeah, I could’ve sworn I had some fertilizer around here somewhere but I just can’t seem to find it.” Peridot mumbles out rummaging through another cabinet. “Um, Steven actually, do you think you could go grab a bag of plant fertilizer from the shed just outside by the back?”

Steven perks up at this and answers with a ‘sure’ before heading off to the shed. It wasn’t locked and actually was pretty big for just a shed. Steven looked around seeing various gardening tools and other material for plants like extra watering cans or pots of various sizes. Steven finally managed to spot a bag of fertilizer in the corner of the room and picked it off the ground. A sound like a rope being dragged caught Steven’s ears just before a bucket dropped on him from above splashing water. Steven groaned feeling his clothes stick to him with water dripping from his top half down to his bottom. “Great..”, he spoke aloud.

“My, my, if it isn’t Steven Universe~!” A voice behind him said. Steven turned to face a gem he’s never seen before of blue and red colors. It flew above the ground carried by water wings.

“Uh hi, do I know you?” Steven waved hi to the gem in front of him now. Was this gem someone who knew him before he lost his memories too? “Um if I knew you I’m sorry to tell you but-“

“Enough talk! We meet again for revenge!” The gem summons a sword from out of its gems and flings itself towards Steven. Steven quickly dodges to the side of the lunges and grabs the fertilizer bag on his way out. The gem was quicker than him and blocked the exit before he could reach it advancing their attack again. “Come on Steven! Fight us!”

“I-I’m really sorry if we were on bad terms before-!! I’ve lost all my memories so I don’t remember who you are!” Steven managed to squeak out with the fear caught in his throat. He needs help, some crazy gem thinks he’s responsible for something that drives them for revenge.

“Oh come on Steven, take a wild guess won’t ya?” The new gem laughed pointing to its two gem placements.

Was there anybody nearby? Would anybody hear him? Peridot was just in the greenhouse nearby, surely she’ll hear him! “H-HELP! PERIDOT!!” Steven yelled trying to find anywhere else to go to within the shed. His heart was beating for survival, and for some reason he’s not sure why, but he’s certain he’s almost felt this before plenty of times.

“Oh come on we’re not even green, try again Steven.”, The gem huffed chasing Steven around. It snorted finding much amusement with Steven’s terror and decided now would be a good time to go in for the kill.

Steven sucked in a breath and yelled the loudest he could, “PERI-“

“Steven what’s with all the-“ Peridot entered the shed seeing the two paused in frame of the gem fusion Blue bird and Steven within arms reach of Steven almost being pierced with a sword. Peridot quickly acted on her feet and threw the closest empty pot at Bluebird before rushing to drag Steven out of the shed. Steven followed after Peridot who suggested they’d go to the nearest group of gems to protect them. As much as Peridot would’ve liked to have fought and defended Steven herself from Bluebird, she wasn’t much of a fighter and chances of human Steven living would be higher if she brought him to a bigger crowd who could protect him at a level of combat. 

Steven finally managed to pick up his own running pace and ran alongside Peridot. “Peridot who was that?! Why did they try to-“

“There you are Steven!” The intruding voice came from above as the gem fusion drove their sword down. Steven gasped and quickly brought up his arms to cover his face out of reflex but the feeling of being pierced or cut never came. “W-what?!” Bluebird squawked. Steven peeked up to see a giant pink shield protect him from the sword. Peridot wasted no time and quickly dragged Steven away from the scene to a safer area. Steven looked back over at Bluebird to make sure they wouldn’t follow them again but ended up catching a glimpse of a familiar gem.

Pink put away his shield and stared unblinkingly at Bluebird who only motioned their finger pointing between Steven running off and Pink before them. “W-why are there t-two Steven’s..” Bluebird mumbled. “Did Rose have a second identical son..?” The fusion quickly separated into Eyeball and Aquamarine who looked just as confused as before. Eyeball, the ruby who almost killed Steven up in space. Aquamarine, the gem who kidnapped his friends and family. Pink felt an unnerving wave of anger boil over him and clenched his fists breaking a crater underneath the ground below him. For them to have the audacity to come back again and try to kill Steven when he’s at his most vulnerable made Pink livid.

Steven finally managed to catch his breath when they stopped over by Bismuth’s class who was currently empty at the moment. “Bismuth we need help! Bluebird is back and she's here to kill Steven!” Peridot blurted out a scared unsure expression on her face.

Bismuth immediately became more alarmed and moved to cover the windows with curtains and lock the door. She dropped down to their level on one knee and grabbed their shoulders. “Okay, Steven should be safe in here for now. I’m gonna teach that little birdie a piece of my mind once I know it’s safe to leave you two here.” Bismuth said, cracking her non-existent knuckles.

Peridot relaxed being near a more battle capable gem but held Steven’s hand in hers still. Steven felt the gem holding his hand trembling and gently squeezed reassuringly. Peridot looked over to him and gave a small smile but she couldn’t stop her body from shaking slightly. What if they lost Steven again and it was all because Peridot couldn’t protect him? Steven has protected and defended her multiple times yet she couldn’t do the same for him. She can’t lose Steven, not again.

Faintly from outside there was a loud poofing sound and they all came outside cautiously to investigate followed by other gems from other classrooms. In the center of Little Homeschool stood Pink with two gems bubbled away and waved the bubble to wherever he will store the two gems. He looked amongst the gems and spoke, “To anyone that still hates Rose Quartz or Steven will have to answer to me. You will confront me on Homeworld in the old kindergartens.” Speaking of which, Pink should probably deal with Jasper while he’s still here. Everyone gave each other concerning or confused glances as to what Pink meant but didn’t further question.

Steven didn’t waver his gaze on Pink and wondered why the gem would be protecting him if he didn’t want to take care of Steven. Why would he be going out of his way to make sure all acts of negativity towards him, and apparently his mom as well, be brought to him to deal with? The more Steven placed pieces together about Pink the more it just didn’t seem to make much sense to him, the gem is hiding something from him Steven just knows it! Pink managed to meet Steven’s eyes, and somehow although the gem never seems to change their expression, his eyes soften at seeing Steven but he looks away just as fast as Steven could register the slight hint of emotion.

Pink moved away from the center of Little Homeschool and everybody walked back inside to their respective classes. Peridot motioned for Steven to come back with her to the greenhouse for her next class. He followed slightly behind Peridot but his mind kept thumping with thoughts about Pink. He watched in curiosity at the forest entrance that Pink went to. Steven....really wanted to follow Pink just to find out what he was doing. It wouldn’t hurt to be gone for just a few minutes right? Peridot’s class doesn’t start for another 35 minutes so he’ll have time.

“Um Peridot I’ll catch up with you later, there’s something I left back at Bismuth’s.” This won’t hurt would it? What’s the worst that could happen?

Peridot seemed hesitant but if it was just at Bismuth’s he’ll be okay right? “Okay but make sure to come back soon, I’m gonna need my trusty assistant to help me with my demonstrations.” She smiled a little at her own remark.

Steven waited for her to turn around and walk a few ways before booking it towards the woods in the direction that he saw Pink go. It took awhile before he spotted the faint glow of pink between the tree lines and Steven followed quietly. Where was Pink headed? It was quite the hike before eventually Pink entered a clearing of the woods and Steven stopped at the border of the forest from the clearing. Pink walked up to a cave made of rocks and it looked like he was talking to someone but Steven was too far away to hear anything. It was moments before a giant orange lady stepped out and although Steven couldn’t make out every word the orange lady said he could hear the loud passion in her voice. In a few swift movements the orange lady seemed to have summoned a helmet on her head moving in to attack Pink. Before Steven could even shout for Pink to move he was already dodging the attacks, refusing to fight back. Pink only dodged attacks from the orange gem ranging from charges, to punches, to throwing rocks. Steven watched in awe as Pink seemed to evade the attacks effortlessly but during the time Steven was so caught up watching Pink he barely noticed the giant rock coming his direction. Steven ducked and yelled barely dodging the giant rock feeling a waft of wind brush above him.

Pink’s attention shot over to Steven and he froze in place. What was Steven doing here?! Is Steven just a magnet for danger?? He couldn’t register fast enough Steven shouting for him to watch out before being hit with a giant rock sending him backwards and pinning him to the ground. Jasper scrunched up her face and her attention turned to Steven, “What is this? A trick? An illusion Steven? Thought you could just have your fake fight me instead? I know you’re better than this my  **diamond** .” She started making her way towards Steven, a fire lit in her eyes. Steven backed up on the ground away from the orange gem asking himself just what kind of trouble did he get himself into.

“Jasper, leave him alone.” Pink spoke aloud, finally pushing the giant rock off of him.

“You can’t trick me Steven. I know what you’re capable of. Go on, show me your strength again.” She said maliciously staring down at Steven still making her way to him closing the distance between them. Steven’s mind was racing with so many thoughts right now from what Jasper was talking about to the fact that he’s met two gems today that are clearly intent on doing harmful things to him. She lunged to headbutt him with her helmet, but in a flash Pink went from being in the clearing running to them to being right in front of Steven protecting him with the pink shield he saw earlier when Bluebird attacked him.

“I said. Leave. Him. Alone.” Pink flung Jasper off the shield throwing her back into the middle of the forest clearing.

Jasper chuckled darkly and rubbed the dirt of her arms. “Now that’s more like it.” She excitedly charged forward again but Pink wasted no time and trapped her in a dome. Jasper struggled within the dome and smashed her fist and head against the walls. Pink created spikes within the dome and started caving in the walls to Jasper. Suddenly through Pink’s blind act of impulse a cold shiver ran through Pink’s gem and it felt like time froze in place.

_ Rain from above splashed onto Steven’s body as he looked down at Jasper’s shattered gem. His hands shook uncontrollably from shock and terror that he shattered a gem; muttering out a thousand words of denial. His eyes teared up as he grabbed all of Jasper’s gem pieces whispering, “I’m so sorry Jasper.. I-I didn’t mean to-! P-please!” He placed all of the pieces together to fit the original shape of the gem and kissed it in hopes of bringing her back. Nothing. Steven’s shade of pink drained from his body and he screamed as tears fell from his eyes. _

Pink dropped the dome, feeling the sense of dread and guilt overwhelm him. Jasper’s attention moved over to Pink and she slowly started laughing hysterically. Now she understands why he wouldn’t fight earlier. Her diamond was afraid of his own power. “What’s wrong Steven? What are you so afraid of? Go on. Shat-” Jasper’s speech was cut off with the dome coming back that seemed to trap sounds inside.

Steven’s attention went from Jasper being domed again to noticing Pink walk over to him. The pink being gently lifted him up bridal style, but instead of the usual feeling of rushed excited energy there was nothing. That’s new. 

“We’re leaving.” Pink said, his voice sounding more distant than he actually was. Pink jumped off from the ground making Steven cling onto him tightly feeling his belly go nuts from the quick elevation but soon relaxed slightly when they started to float down very slowly. From a birdeye’s view you could see the entirety of Beach City and Little Homeschool to the right. Steven glimpsed at Pink’s face to see his normal expressionless face but behind the montone facade Steven saw something else he couldn’t quite place together yet. Why was he protecting Steven after saying he didn’t want to care for him anymore? Just what happened to Pink..? Do any of the other gems know anything? Pearl? Garnet? ..Jasper..she called Steven a ‘diamond’ and meant to say something just before Pink trapped her in a dome again. Something  _ important.  _ Pink landed on a hill by Little Homeschool and placed Steven back on his feet gently.

“Don’t follow me. Stay with your friends, your family. Stop getting into danger.” That came out more aggressively than Pink intended.

Pink moved to go away again but Steven spoke up, “Pink..what did Jasper mean to say before you trapped her again..?” his voice was soft and gentle yet urgent.

_ Bottles on the floor. A gem in the tub.Tears falling. His family outside asking if he’s okay. “Jasper..I-I’m so sorry..” _

Pink closed his eyes trying to avoid the memories of shattering Jasper and reopened them once he managed to slightly compose himself again. “Nothing important.” What happened next Pink never expected.

Steven grabbed Pink’s hand and looked directly into Pink’s eyes once again with that determination. “You’re lying, again! You called yourself not important but you  **are** important Pink! You’ve even protected me twice today now when you said you weren’t going to take care of me anymore! Now you’re saying what Jasper was going to say isn’t important but I can’t help feeling like it is!” The contact between them now felt like fire but Steven kept his grip on Pink. Pink choked up, here Steven is with him on a hill by Little Homeschool, with determined filled eyes, confronting him. “If you really don’t want to take care of me anymore why did you bother showing me an exit in the room? Why did you bother healing me for the gems? Why did you bother protecting me from them?!”

Pink didn’t realize when Steven got so close to him but he lowered his gaze to the ground. “It’s really nothing important…” When did his voice sound so small? When did his voice start sounding more..human.

“Bullcrap.” Steven seemed a bit embarrassed at himself for using such an excessive word but he kept his gaze on Pink’s face. “Tell me why you bothered to protect me today, if you can't answer that tell me what Jasper meant to say. If it really is nothing then look me in the eyes when you say it Pink.”

Pink needed to choose his next words carefully. It’s evident that Steven is definitely placing pieces together as to who Pink really is based on what he’s given. His eyes carefully looked up to Steven’s and spoke in a quiet voice, “I made a promise.” He didn’t want to say her name. “To someone...important.” He pushed down the feelings he had towards Rose. Steven’s expression finally softened though and he backed away creating space between them again.

“Okay…” Steven seemed satisfied with his answer. “Okay. I believe you.” The feeling of fire by their contact faded and was instead replaced with the rush of energy as before and the screaming gut feeling to ‘get closer’ made its appearance again. Steven shook off the feeling though and moved his hand away from Pink’s.

“Steven-” The rush of energy came back and Steven looked down to see Pink taking Steven’s hand in his again. Steven looked up to Pink curiously waiting for the other to finish what he meant to say. “Stay safe..” Steven smiled a little and nodded, turning to go back to Little Homeschool but was turned back to face Pink from a slight tug on his hand. “Sorry..” Pink mumbled and leaned forward gently placing a kiss on Steven’s forehead just like he did earlier in Steven’s bedroom. Pink moved away from Steven and let go of his hand before jumping off to who knows where.

Steven didn’t move from his spot as a warm feeling erupted in his chest. His heart raced as he brought the hand Pink held to his forehead to touch where he was kissed. Shades of red bloomed across his face before remembering- Peridot’s class! He was gonna never hear the end of it from her.


	4. Fountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter than the last one but I hope ya'll like it! I added a lil somethin special ;)

Today Steven sat down by the Beach with one of his friends named Connie. She was a sweet girl with big dreams and an incredible sense of self confidence. Sadly she could only hang out today until 5, she needed to study for apparently some big tests called ‘finals’.

“Yeah and so apparently they’re making a sequel to Dogcopter with a story about his pups being heros!” Connie’s enthusiasm about a book/movie series was adorable. Steven nodded along listening to the girl babble about some of her favorite books.

The day seemed to go by so fast, they started to hang out around 12 and now it was around 4:30 ish, although Steven didn’t seem to mind much, Connie looked a little sad to know their time together for now was ending so soon. She gazed out onto the horizon and took in a breath of air. Steven really didn’t remember anything..from being trapped in a bubble together the first time they met to her refusal of marriage just about a week ago. She felt a little guilty but they’re both still too young for anything outside of dating.

“Hey Connie, what did we do together before I lost my memories completely? Besides everything else you told me.” He looked over to her with that same smile she adores him for.

“Well the first time that we actually met was when we were trapped in a bubble together and ran from a corrupted worm gem.” Steven’s was both confused and intrigued at what she just said. “We discovered some gem things about you together and did some other gem stuff like do missions and go to outer space.” Okay now he’s just confused. Connie looked at Steven’s expression and smiled a bit at his cute confused expression but her happiness dropped when she realized, he doesn’t know he’s a hybrid yet? Have none of the gems told him already? What about his gem half? We’re they keeping it secret from him for a reason? “Yeah it was a load of role play shenanigans when we were kids.” Guess she’ll go along with it.

Steven seemed to comprehend that and chuckled a little, “Wow, we were some creative kids to imagine being a gem and going to outer space.”

“Yeah, we even pretended to fight monsters together. You had a shield and I had a sword. Funny enough I actually did learn how to sword fight with Pearl.” Her expression softened to reminsence and Steven hummed in acknowledgment.

They sat together accompanied by the ocean breeze and waves reaching the shoreline. Did Steven come up with all of these ideas as a kid? What if she took the idea of a shield from Pink? That would be cute. He smiled to himself and spoke softly, “Hey Connie..”

Her attention turned to him seeing his expression so soft and content. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest..was this hope? Hope for what exactly? Was she hoping maybe he remembered..remember they were in love?

“Do you think as a kid..I really wanted to be a gem like Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet..?” Oh. Her heart relaxed its pace.

“Maybe, I never really understood most of the gem stuff as a kid but I did know it made you happy and it was magical.” She turned her attention back to the horizon and slumped just slightly. Disappointment wasn’t a fun feeling. Maybe she should just tell him, how does she even approach the topic to Steven that she and him are something more than just friends?

“So um Steven..” Her voice is hesitant.

“Yeah?”

Maybe she shouldn’t go straight into it. “There’s a boy I like a lot..he’s a great friend and I’ve known him for a couple of years now. Whenever I’m around him I feel safe and comfortable like as if anything that I do he won’t judge. He makes me happy and I wish I had more time for him. We’re kind of in this middle ground at the moment of not really dating but technically are..? I’m not really sure how to explain it.” Her face looks concentrated like she's deep in thought about how to come about this. “I guess we're both just kind of in this situation of understanding we each have mutual feelings for each other. Right now though I’m not sure if he even likes me anymore though and if I can even let him know about all of this.” She lets out a sigh and looks over to Steven with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Steven instinctively felt bad and grabbed a juice box from the picnic basket before handing it over to Connie. He put on a strong face and spoke confidently, “Connie if you really like him then I suggest you go and tell him straight up again! Let him know you are, or not, ready for a relationship but you’re willing to be there for him at all times. I’m sure he likes you just as much as you do Connie, he’ll understand and come around.”

Connie’s smile widens and turns more genuine out of confidence. “Yeah. You’re right, thanks Steven.” She grabs the juice box from him and lifts turns on her phone to check the time. 5:13. She has 2 missed calls from her mom and panics. “OH NO-! Sorry Steven I gotta go! I didn’t realize it’s already 5.” She quickly grabs all of her belongings and wakes Lion up gently from his nap to give her a ride home. Steven watches her take off with Lion like she did when she left the first time when he woke up. He caught himself bringing his hand up to his belly button again. Just why does he do that? Steven gradually cleans up the picnic area and heads back inside his house.

Nobody else was home at the moment cause they’re all teaching at Little Homeschool so Steven had practically the rest of the day to himself. He wandered around the house out of boredom trying to find anything interesting to do. The living room was pretty basic and he wasn’t really sure what he could do in the kitchen either since he wasn't hungry. He looked to the bathroom. Maybe he could take a bath just for a little while. Steven grabbed a towel from his bedroom before entering the bathroom. He undressed himself piling his clothes in a corner and sat in the tub. He turned the values on to release warm water. He watched the water level rise up and turned the values off when it nearly got full. The water felt nice on his body soothing him down, relaxing his nerves.

Do the gems need to bathe regularly too? Even though their bodies are made of light. He observed the bathroom surroundings and noticed the bottles in the trash can again. He got that same ominous feeling again like the first time but for some reason had Jasper flicker across his mind. Oh right.. Those gems.. Why did they try to kill him..? Did he do something bad to them before? Just who were they to Steven before his memories..and why did they want to hurt him so bad? The images of them charging themselves at Steven made him feel cold despite being in a warm bath. Perhaps the bath was a bad idea..giving him too much time to himself to overthink. Steven got out of the bath and wrapped the towel around him, he didn’t want to be in the bathroom for much longer.

Reaching his room Steven dried himself off and reached in his drawers for some comfortable clothes. He grabbed a pair of blue pajamas and put those on fitting him nicely. He set his towel away and laid on his bed. He wonders what the gems are teaching at Little Homeschool right now..maybe he could drop by and visit? Nah, he doesn’t have any access to transportation. He looked to the cubby above his headboard and noticed his phone laid idle on it. Oh right he could use his phone to pass the time.

Steven turned on his phone and swiped the screen to use it but was met with ‘enter the password’. Shoot. He completely forgot about that. Maybe he could guess the password? He tried a couple of obvious ones like his birthday or the names of important people to him. He’s tried so many times that the phone locked him out and he sighed. He looked down at his phone noticing his home screen contained a selfie of him, Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl. He smiled down at the picture, so they were really close. Steven noticed how he looked in the picture, so happy and just looked more..complete. Maybe it’s the jacket. Speaking of, he wanted to look for the jacket just to see if he still had one. Every drawer was opened or searched through and there was no pink jacket in any of them. Well then, maybe Pink knows what happened to his missing jacket.

\--

Steven’s not sure how long he’s waited for Pink to arrive but tonight he’s intent on catching the gem again. He’s dozed off about 4 times by now on the couch unsure of whether during those times the gem came already but he’ll try his luck. The light from the stars shined in faintly from the outside giving a dark purple blue hue within the house. Maybe Pink wouldn’t come this night since the other night he caught him in the act but you’ll never know until you try right?

He’ll come by…

He’ll come..

He’ll..

Come..

Steven’s eyelids drifted down and he dozed off into sleep.

Steven landed on top of water surrounded by darkness. Huh? Where was he? He looked around before noticing a faint pink glow in the distance and walked in it’s direction. As Steven got closer it seemed to look like- Pink! Steven picked up his pace and ran to Pink, he wasn’t sure why he was so urgent to get to Pink, he just really needed to. Within a few meters from Pink, Steven slammed into an invisible barrier and rubbed his face to soothe the pain. What? The gem’s back was facing him so he called out, “Hey Pink, I can’t get to you-”

“I don’t want you.” A shiver ran down Steven’s back at the dead cold voice. “Why won’t you just go away.”

Disbelief painted Steven’s face as he chuckled nervously, “P-pink stop messing with me. You’re already winning, don’t you remember? 2-1?”

“Why do you have to remind me about everything I hate about myself?!” A wave of repulsion erupted from Pink and sent Steven backwards a bit. He tried to stand again but something dragging his feet down prevented him from doing so. He looked down his legs and noticed rose vines clinging to his ankles trying to drag him into the water. Steven looked back up at Pink in desperation for help but froze in horror to see a blank stare looking down at him with disgust. “I **hate** you.” Tears unexpectedly fell from Steven’s eyes making the water where it touched pink. Before he could call out to Pink again he was submerged into the water.

Jumping off the couch in a cold sweat Steven took in his surroundings before relaxing. It was a dream… He brought his hand up to his face wiping the sweat off his face just before hearing the warpad activate. Who could that be? The column of light eventually disappeared revealing Pink. Pink looked to Steven and walked over to him reading his vital signs. Elevated heartbeat. High levels of distress. Lack of sleep. Pink stopped in front of Steven and observed a bit more before speaking in his same monotone voice, “You’re distressed.” He brought a hand up to Steven making the boy flinch slightly. Oh...Pink quickly drew back his hand and stood idle unsure of what to do. Did he do something wrong..?

“S-sorry I’m just jumpy..lack of sleep you know haha..” It was just a dream.

“You should go to sleep then.” His brows pinched slightly. “Why..are you awake?”

Steven seemed a bit embarrassed now and fumbled with his hands together, “I just..wanted to see you again.” He averted his gaze from Pink to the floor. “If you don’t mind.” He completely forgot to mention the jacket-!

Pink shook his head and lifted himself up to kiss Steven’s forehead again for the nightly routine. The soft pair of lips met Steven’s forehead again and he relaxed his nerves. Pink moved away and they both stood there in silence with each other. So Pink leaves now right..? I mean, now that Pink’s actually here Steven was unsure of what to talk about or say. Pink watched Steven’s eyes droop due to sleepiness and disappointment.

“Do you..” Steven’s attention shot up to Pink hearing his voice. “Want to come with me..?” Steven immediately gave a huge smile and nodded enthusiastically. Pink led them up to the warpad and warped them to a desolate place with polished floors. Underneath the stars the place looked so tiny and still yet so alive. They wandered down the walkway and entered an opening with a giant fountain in the middle. The fountain had statues of a lady that looked a lot like his mother.

Steven observed everything carefully as if this was some sacred ground. “What is this place..?” Steven asked quietly.

Pink hesitated before answering, “Your mother’s fountain. A place of healing for anyone.” He walked over to the fountain and touched the edge of it, gently grazing its surface. “She had healing tears to heal both gems and organic lifeforms.”

Steven walked up to the fountain next to Pink and gently touched the water. It was soothing..it reminded him a lot of Pink’s kisses on his forehead. He waved his hand through the water before his hand spazzed out and he retracted it from the water. Pink gave him a questioning look and turned his body to face Steven completely. From his look alone Steven seemed to get the message that Pink meant to ask ‘are you okay?’

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it!” He tried to reassure Pink to no avail.

“Are you sure?” Pink asked aloud this time.

Steven wanted to answer with a ‘yeah of course’ but if he did he’d just be lying. Lying is definitely one thing he didn’t want to do right now, especially to Pink. He sat down on the edge of the fountain, in a gentle voice he asked, “Do..do you think dreams can be real..?” Pink sat down next to Steven listening to what he had to say. “Actually- sorry nevermind..that was dumb haha..”

“It’s not dumb.” Pink responded, quick to validate Steven’s feelings. “Dreams can be symbolic to some extent.”

Steven nodded and continued, “I um...I had a dream..” He felt like there was a lump caught in his throat. “I was in a dark place on top of water...I saw you in the distance and you said..” Steven shakily took in a breath and released it before continuing, “you said..that you didn’t want me anymore..something about hating me for reminding you everything you hate about yourself. Then I was dragged underwater...it’s um..kind of silly right haha..tell me it’s just nothing.” Steven didn’t even realize when his eyes got teary but he blinked away the welling tears.

Pink felt his gem aching. He knows a story like that, it reminded him too much of what was going on inside of Pink’s realm before they were corrupted. Steven told him those same words and when he was dragged under water that's when they were corrupted. Pink wasn’t sure how Steven managed to dream exactly what happened but in reverse of their places. Steven is..sad, distressed, and obviously bothered by the dream. Right now what Pink cares about most is making him feel better.

“Steven.” His attention turned to him. “Dreams can be scary, confusing, weird, and many more things. It’s not silly to be upset that you feel unwanted, but don’t be upset that I am the one saying those words.” Steven’s eyes lit up in hope staring intently at Pink. “I did tell you I didn’t want to be your caretaker anymore, and I’m keeping a promise to protect you, but don’t mistake that for me hating you or thinking of you as a burden. I still care about you and your well being just as much as I want to find my own independence. I want you to stay with me, but I also want you to stay safe. I tend to attract unwanted attention.”

He took Steven’s cold hand in his and rubbed reassuring circles with his thumb on Steven’s palm, the rush of energy coming in small waves from the rubbing. A faint glow came from Pink’s gem and he summoned a pink bomber jacket identical to the one he was wearing for Steven. He flung the jacket around Steven’s shoulders to shelter him from the cold night air. He looked back up to meet Steven’s chocolate brown eyes, Pink smiled softly, he could never really admire how lively Steven looked while they were fused. The water from the fountain glowed a soft pink and flowers around seemed to bloom to life. The flowers detached themselves from their bushes and floated into the air. The crystal centers in the flowers faintly gave small glows every so often illuminating the surroundings like pink fireflies. Steven’s face lit up in amazement seeing the scenery come to life and turned his attention back to Pink.

“Pink, thank you..I guess I’ve been thinking about some worrying things on the side and..just being able talk about one of them really helps.” A small blush crept onto Steven’s face and he held the jacket closer to him hiding what part of his face that he could.

They watched the sun rise just barely reaching the horizon before heading off back to the warpad. Pink warped them back to the house and Steven stepped off the warpad hugging the jacket close to him. He smiles and waves good-bye to Pink watching him warp away.


End file.
